Jessica Trent
Jackie Trent: They're not mine. Jessica Trent: Tattletales burn in hell. ' ' 'Jessica Rachel Trent '''was born November 25th 1993, she is an eight and a half little girl and is in third grade. Her teacher is Mrs. Armstrong, which Jessica describes her as nice. She hates multiplcation, especially the eight's. She appeared in season two of CSI in the episode Cats in the Cradle. She lived with her mother Janet Trent and her sister Jackie Trent . She was the murderer of the old lady (Mrs. Elliot ) who lived alone with a lot of cats. She and her sister Jackie wanted a cat. Her mother said she can have one but only if Mrs. Elliot would let her have one. When the detectives first met Jessica. They thought Jessica was nice. The cat she specifically wanted was a male cat named Rascal. Jessica said Oh, the lady over there the one that died, she was nice. But Jessica wasn't as nice or inoccent as she appeared. When asked, Jessica quickly placed the blame on her mother, stating that she "might" have killed Mrs. Elliot. Detective Willows in the integgrogation room that,she explained to them about fingerprints and states that the murder weapon (which was Jessica's pen), didn't match ' ''' those of an adult. Whether out of guilt or fear, Jackie quickly tells Detective Willows that the prints weren't hers. To which Jessica replied in a threatening and angry manner "Tattletales burn in hell". Showing that Jessica was clearly a type of bully to her sister and probably manipulated her into lying up until now. She then stated that she lied also about Mrs. Elliot being nice and called her mean. Though another lie, Jessica only referred to Mrs. Elliot as mean because she didn't want to part with her cat. Another reason was probably also when Jessica reveals how she killed Mrs. Elliot. She had given the cat to Jackie and told her to run, as soon as Jackie left. Jessica fiercely and angrily pushed Mrs. Elliot to the ground, grabbing her pen. Mrs. Elliot threatened to tell her mother. Only caring about what she wanted and not wanting to get caught stealing, Jessica viciously and cruely stabbed Mrs. Elliot repeatedly. To show even more how heartless she is, Jessica coldly finished saying "The old lady should have just given me the cat". The revelation left her mother shocked, who revealed to Grissom that she never really meant to keep her promise to her girls. She knew Mrs. Elliot never parted with her cats. So she promised falsey. Her daughter's only time of showing remorse is when the Child Advocate tries to move the girls to a different room. Though its unknown if she's feeling guilty because she got caught, or she knew she was in trouble, or if it meant her mother knew. Jessica quickly turned to the mirror crying for her mother. Notes She is well known as one of the youngest killers in CSI history. When the detectives were searching in Jessica and Jackie's bedroom, they had found the pen. thumb|300px|right|Jessica Trent & Jackie Trent Category:Minor characters Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Females Category:Criminals